


Escape the Night cast as Total Drama cast

by Zeelandia



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Total Drama (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 02:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeelandia/pseuds/Zeelandia
Summary: I was thinking, which Escape the Night characters would fit which Total Drama characters? Hoping Leah sees this tbh because I'm a huge fan of her videos.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. overview

**Author's Note:**

  * For [canufeelthemagictonight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/gifts).

Rosanna as Beth  
Lauren as Bridgette  
Timothy as Cody  
Colleen as Courtney  
Oli as DJ  
Jesse as Duncan  
Lele as Eva  
Teala as Ezekiel  
JC as Geoff  
Andrea R as Gwen  
Tyler as Harold  
Nikita as Heather  
Liza as Izzy  
Manny as Justin  
Gabbie as Katie  
GloZell as LeShawna  
Andrea B as Lindsay  
Matt H as Noah  
Shane as Owen  
Tana as Sadie  
Alex as Trent  
Roi as Tyler  
Joey as Chris McClean  
DeStorm as Chef Hatchet

I'll post my explanations for each character in different chapters, starting with the 6 characters who didn't make the cut, Bretman, Eva, Justine, Matthew P, Safiya and Sierra.


	2. The 6 rejects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll talk about why I didn't put these 6 characters in the cast of total drama.

Before I talk about the six rejects and why they aren't on the cast, I'll talk about how I picked them.

I starts with me taking a character from total drama, starting with Ezekiel, ending with Owen, and comparing them with other characters, I'll look at both the characters defining traits, roles in the story and see if there isn't someone who might be a better fit. For instance, I originally wanted to put Lele in the cast as Izzy, but doing so would leave an open spot for Eva. I decided to make Lele Izzy because I think that she would make the best Eva out of the cast, while Liza(who I had no idea who to use for) would be an okay Izzy.

Now, let's start with the six rejects and which character I would give them had they been in the cast.

Bretman  
Character(s) which Bretman might've played:  
-Justin  
When creating this cast I never had any intentions of putting Bretman in the cast because A. He's not one of my favourites and B. I had NO clue who he could've replaced. But if I had to pick a choice it would be Justin. They're both incredibly concerned about looks, can come off as jerks and are mostly used as comic relief. But I figured that Manny was a much better fit or this part then Bretman.

Eva  
Character(s) which Eva might've played:  
-Eva  
-Gwen  
Eva was a character I was pretty mad I couldn't include in this. I thought that she would make a good final girl like Gwen but also wanted to give that part to a less popular character(Andrea Russett) who fits Gwen's personality better. Then I remembered her rant against Matt in episode 7 and figured she might be a good Eva, because then I could finally put Lele in the cast as Izzy. But I decided to keep Lele as Eva because it was easier to imagine Lele as Eva then Eva as Eva(lot of Eva's in one sentence). If I had to choose I think she would've made a better Eva then Gwen, she's very strong and capable and you shouldn't mess with her('cause she'll get mad….).

Justine  
Character(s) which Justine might've played:  
-Bridgette  
-Lindsay  
Justine was originally in the cast as the dumb blonde Lindsay, but again I wanted to use some less popular characters in my cast, so I gave this part to Andrea B. I then considered replacing Lauren as Bridgette for Justine but decided against it because Lauren just fitted Bridgette perfectly. I feel like Justine fits Lindsay the best out of any character and feel pretty bad about leaving her out.

Matthew P  
Character(s) which Matthew P might've played:  
-Noah  
-Trent  
Matthew P was left out of the cast for the dumbest reason possible. I forgot about him. Yep, that's right. I seriously forgot about one of my favourite characters on the show. After realising this I tried to put hi in as Trent or Noah, but I preferred Alex and the other Matt win those spaces. Sorry Matt, better luck next time buddy. If I had to pick on I'd say Noah would fit the best with Matt.

Safiya  
Character(s) which Safiya might've played:  
-Gwen  
Safiya's most notable traits are her strategic mind and her calm demeanour. These(along with her appearance) are best portrayed by Gwen. However, as mentioned above with Eva, I felt that Andrea would fit this role better. Gwen was the only role I actually considered Safiya for, as the others weren't really her thing.

Sierra  
Character(s) which Sierra might've played:  
-Gwen  
-Heather  
-Sadie  
Sierra was considered for 3 very different characters, the first, Gwen, because she always backed off from Timothy's flirting, would've been a funny nod to the Cody/Gwen interactions from seasons 1 and 3. Then there was Heather, who shares her similarly spoiled bitch personality. Bitch might be a bit to much but still, every time I rewatch the first season she comes off as bitchy and a hypocrite, but not mean enough to play a queen bee, not to mention whereas Heather still managed to be a strategic master who was killed at planning and unafraid to speak up, Sierra constantly relied on others. The third option was Sadie, because she and Teala share a close friendship outside of the show which I might include with Teala as Katie and Sierra as Sadie. The girls were both considered the load for their groups and not very smart. However I thought having Tana and Gabbie as the two arguing best friend would be much more entertaining. I do feel that Sierra would be a pretty good Sadie since she has much more in common with her then with Heather or Gwen.

These are the six rejects, the reasons why I didn't pick them and which character would fit them the best. Hope you enjoyed it and please leave you're choices in the comments below. Thanks for reading.  
-


End file.
